Like A Fish Out Of Water
by eh.egoist
Summary: Rated M because of slightly sexual themes. A pessimistic and mute Ariel does stab Prince Charming and is captured on Hook's boat. Upon her arrival, Hook rapes her. The two are like fish out of water, both insecure and hurt. Killian or Hook/Ariel Fic.
1. Ariel and Hook

_I think I'm on roll of re-writing Fairy tales! :D haha _

_I always wondered what would happen if Ariel did kill Prince Eric and if her sisters really did care for her. And personally I think Ariel is much better off with a pirate life that would feed her curiosity. :) _

_There is going to be a really inappropriate pun there and it IS intended! gosh! I feel bad. _

_Read and Review of what you think. I read somewhere that his name is James Killian Hook but i'm not sure. I thought it was just Killian Hook. Oh well. _

_Happy reading, love. Eh. _

* * *

Their first night had been a nightmare.

She lay there like a puckered starfish, while he just got what he wanted. His mind didn't loom on pleasing her; he only wanted to claim her as his pet as soon as possible. No moaning, no sweet caressing. It was just sex. He may have grunted into the crook of her neck when he hit the peak, but that was all. And with that, no other sailor on the boat would ever dare touch her, not after she had spent the night in his chamber.

Ariel crawled out of the bed and winced in pain. If only she could speak, she would scream and yell and thrash about, throwing insults at him. Her first time, was supposed to be treated gently, with care and love. Not like some second hand sex toy. She has feelings too, even if she was mute and could never express them. The pain in her newfound legs was like walking on knives, bleeding and cut, but there will never be blood spilling out. It was all in her mind, the witch had explained to her before, but it would last forever, as part of the price.

She regretted it all, she really did. Prince Trashing (as she called it now because Charming was definitely not what he was) had immediately ditched her for the beautiful princess after he had heard her voice. Did being able to speak or sing really matter that much? Or was it that she had round breasts and an erotic body that made Prince Trashing change his mind?

Maybe he was right, she really was a second hand item. Maybe she did deserve to be treated like that. Ariel never knew that she could be treated so lowly until he met him. She had been a princess for hell's sake! And now all she was was a toy used for frustration.

She missed the ocean. She had fallen back into the ocean after she mercilessly stabbed Prince Trashing so she wouldn't die. Why have pity on someone who had given you false hope? She really doubted that he would die anyway, and she wasn't planning to kill him.

_Stab him with this knife we traded for with our hair,_ her sisters had instructed, _And you will live even if he doesn't love you back_.

And so she did.

Was it because she didn't exactly _kill_ him that now she was stuck here? She had expected to get her tail back, oh that beautiful shimmering tail, but she didn't. She was stuck with these humanly legs even though she hadn't felt human at all. She had drifted in the roaring ocean, with winds beating on the waves and rain crashing on the water. Her sisters had eventually given up on saving her, seeing that she still had human legs. They had abandoned her.

_You're not one of us, Ariel, we can't help you_.

Of course, they traded their – what was it? _Hair_. She gave her voice _and_ tail! How could they ever understand her? The pain of giving up something she was proud of, a part of who she was? Talk about commitment!

Therefore when she saw the ship, and was rescued from the storming sea, she didn't reject anything. The captain had known she was a mermaid at first sight.

_No one has eyes like the ocean other than a mermaid. _He had declared in his way too seducing voice_. You're one of the daughters of the ocean, no?_

All she could do was nod, now that she still couldn't speak. He had smirked and laughed, then ordered to his sailors to lock her up in the spare room. Ariel didn't object or anything. _What has she to lose anyway?_

And so when he came at night, she wasn't surprised that he forced himself on her, and broke her barrier without much thought.

_Who doesn't want to, with a mermaid? _

He marked her as his own, and made sure no one else on the boat would touch her. He didn't kiss her once, or call her name, even though she had written it down when she first arrived.

Ariel sobbed softly as she reached the upper deck. She was on the ship now, as a property of James Killian Jones, or other wise known as Captain Hook.


	2. Red and Green

_Part II of this story :) A little bit sexier in this one :) _

_It gets worse soon. R and R :) thankyou _

_love, Eh. _

* * *

Hook woke up on the bed in the spare room. He turned to see the empty side of the bed next to him. "What a surprise," he murmured sarcastically. He tumbled out of bed, the alcohol still stinging his head, he bend down and grabbed his clothes. Pulling them on, he flinched at the pain as he noticed a bleeding bite mark on this forearm.

_Where did I get this?_ He dimly remembered the _fish_ biting into his arm. To the think of it now, that was the only pain inflicted on him when he took her. Throughout the whole process, she didn't kick him or slap him. It's almost as if she had given up all hope. _Odd, _he decided all mermaids must be sluts.

He found Ariel asleep on the upper deck.

"Wake up, you little slut." he pulled her hair harshly, causing Ariel jump in pain. Hook wasn't in love with the mermaid or anything, so why give her the kindness? He's sure the black market sellers would be intrigued about those sea-maidens. As much to he didn't want to admit, last night was _good_. He usually would have lasted much longer, but something about this _fish_ just makes him lose his marbles.

Honestly, he just didn't know what to do with her. He could throw her off board, now that he's done with her. Keeping her on board to wait for a buyer was just an excuse – he knew. He wanted to keep her beside him, just for a little while.

"Hungry?" He offered. Might as well feed the thing up so she looks healthy and get a better price. Ariel nodded, and followed him obediently to the kitchen. Her feet still hurting like a billion knives clawing at her, but somehow the pain has been less intense. Maybe it has something to do with the ship swaying with the sea.

Hook greeted the cook and asked for a fish pie. He then turned to Ariel. "Do you want one too?" Ariel's pale face and horrified look told him without her having to say anything (not that she could even if she wanted to).

"What _do_ mermaids eat?" Hook pulled a chair and sat down, while Ariel inched towards the chair opposite, trying to ignore the raging pain her foot is giving her. She pointed towards the apples and fruit basket on the edge of the counter.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Fruit? I thought mermaids ate human meat." Then he jokingly added, "I was prepared to serve you one of our captives,"

Ariel reached for the pen and leather bound notebook on the table. She scribbled down a few words and handed it to Hook.

_Most of us do, but I like fruit more_._ My father said royalties tend to like fruit more anyway_.

She flashed him her shark like white teeth. Hook could almost see the girl in front of him transform into some man-eating fish, teeth bearing and claws stretched. If she wanted to, he realized, she could rip him apart and eat him like her daily meal.

How interesting that she didn't. All she did was bite him, and that was it.

Changing the subject, he offered, "So you're a princess?"

Ariel nodded, and pushed a strand a flaming red hair behind her ear. The green in her eyes and the red really did make a contrast. As the cook handed Ariel her apple, Hook noticed how full her lips were. Like two petals of a dark red rose, they opened up to take a bite from the green apple. The red and green contrast again. Her teeth bit the apple and juice leaked from her hand, she quickly lowered her head and stuck out her tongue. Almost like she was a cat (or doing something extremely inappropriate that one shouldn't mention), she licked her hand clean of the juices. The satisficed look on her face didn't skip Hook's hawk eyes. She was enjoying the apple, and savoring it. Hook was sure if she had been able to speak, she would moan and sigh.

Hook felt a churn in his stomach. _Was she doing it on purpose?_

Mermaids_ were definitely sluts_.

* * *

_it wasn't as sexy as i wanted it to be though, because it's still rated M -.- sigh. _


	3. Merchant and Merchandise

_No sexy scene for you guys in this one, sorry :) _

_Thankyou __**seasprite15** for the first ever review on this series :) I was really stuck on this chapter so... It's more 'aw' than hot._

_as usual, happy reading, Eh._

* * *

She sat at the very edge of the bed, nibbling at the fourth apple of the day.

Hook was on the opposite side of the room; a map and a note book lay between his arm and lap. He had been so concentrated on it ever since the morning, he hadn't noticed that afternoon came. Warm strands of sunshine lit the room, making his toned skin glow underneath its soft-lipped kiss. All those years on the sea, fighting other pirates and such had really given him a strong built body. Ariel couldn't take her eyes off him. She simply stared at him, wondering why the sun never shone under water.

_If it had,_ she thought, _it wouldn't matter. No one would look as good as he would under the sun_.

Almost like a trance, Ariel just couldn't stop herself looking at him. She had seen other humans before (of course, who was to forget Prince _Trashing_), though being near a human so _beautiful_ was her first time. Actually her second time, but she was too distracted to noticed anyway.

_He had a face that wouldn't lose to any merman_, she decided. Her big mouth continued nibbling on the apple, while her eyes never left the sun kissed view.

Hook chuckled. "See something you like?" He teased. She was mute, but he definitely wasn't _blind_. No one could ignore that intense stare, especially from a mermaid who looks like an angel herself, bathing in the orange light.

Ariel made a face and stuck out her tongue – her signature disapproval look to almost anything Hook says.

"Be nice," Hook reminded her, "Buyers don't like disobedient merchandise."

_Will you throw me in the sea for me to rot and die if I disobey you enough?_ She mockingly scribbled down, throwing the leather bound notebook at Hook.

"No, I will tell John to cut you up and serve as tonight's special meal. Better us than the sharks, right?"

_Do you think I would let you do that?_

"Well you let me have you without any objection. So why not?"

Ariel glared at him. She wasn't exactly _angry_ or anything, she just wanted to _win_. She had been picking fights here and there, hoping he'd get pissed off enough he'll throw her overboard so she can drown in grief and agony. It was hard though, because he always comes back at her with witty replies! Ariel was running out of things to piss him off about!

On Monday she hid his hook. Hook pulled out his collection and decided today he would use his 'special' hook.

On Tuesday Ariel threw his fish pie on the floor. Hook raised an eyebrow and ate her apples.

On Wednesday she put a red sock in the washing basket. Hook made his sailors wear pink shirts from then on.

On Thursday she….

_Why doesn't he get mad at her?_ Ariel was so confused! When she was with Prince _Trashing_, everything little thing annoyed him. The way she would stare at him with her blue green eyes, _creepy_, he called it. The way she picked up the fork at the table and combed her hair, he had called it _weird_. And her red hair, he had thought it was _berserk _because it was _too red_. Just, WHAT?

She gave up. Sighing a little, she slid off the bed with her note book and crawled towards him, without touching her feet on the floor. She stopped at his side, then looked onto his lap. The note book was full of scribbles about treasures, food and_… women_? The map was full of red markings, crosses and stars. She pointed to an island on the map, where a star was marked upon it; looking up to Hook, she gave a puzzled look.

"That's where we're going to dock in a week," Hook replied, smoothing his special hook (Ariel still had the original one) with his fingers.

Ariel reached her leather notebook to write something. Then she paused. Slowly scribbling down in elegant hand writing, she asked:_ Is that where you're going to sell me?_

"Uh." He hadn't thought about that yet. Sure, there was a rather large black market there, but that was for rare ingredients and food and _edible_ things. He took a glimpse at Ariel. Maybe he wanted to sell her to a private collector instead of having her cut up. Someone that would feed her apples or fruit three times a day - so she wouldn't be starved.

"No, they sell food there. You're going to kill those people if they try to cut you up with your man eating teeth." He explained, realized he was explaining to himself rather than to Ariel. _It's for the better_, he insisted_, if she killed them then our business in the town would have a bad reputation_.

Ariel shrugged. It honestly didn't matter to her. Feeling a little tired, she crawled into a ball and snuggled next to Hook's leg, her head on his lap.

* * *

_AHA! I just realized I had never had any reference to Hook having a Hook on the pervious chapters! :( I'm sorry. _

_Their relationship is sloooooowly progressing. I see alot of Hook/Ariel fanfic where they just hit off and go 'I love you!' but i honestly doubt that is ever the case. Hook seems too tough to do that and Ariel - after everything should feel that she doesn't deserve any love for giving up her identity. _

_That's the way I see it, so feel free to disagree. Almost happy new year! :) _


	4. Bait and Treasures

_Woot :) Happy New Years everybody! _

_I dont own anything at all! _

_As usual, Happy readings :)_

_Love, Eh. _

* * *

They docked.

It had been late at night. The moon wasn't very bright, but that was just exactly what Hook wanted. He pulled Ariel along with him, dragging her off the ship. Ariel shifted in her ragged clothes, as Hook hurried her along, leaving his hook behind.

He knocked on the door firmly. "Sir, I'm a traveller, who has nowhere to go tonight. Would you please have mercy and let us stay for the night?"

The house owner (who was obviously very rich with his golden rings and large villa) raised an eyebrow. Hook smiled his crooked grin, "of course, I would not stay without a fee. Here," He pushed Ariel forward. "In exchange for my stay, she is my payment."

The lady was very _beautiful_. Her flaming red hair and cool blue eyes made quite the impression. She also looked like a _wild_ one. Licking his lips, the owner nodded, his eyes clouding with lust. Ariel shivered, but knew she wasn't allowed to object. That was part of the plan after all.

The villa was hauntingly empty. The owner led Hook up to a spare bedroom, then dragged Ariel along to _his_ room. Hook knew he had time.

Slipping back downstairs, he tiptoed towards the backdoor. Unlocking it, he silently waved the crew who was waiting outside into the house. The owner would only be occupied for so long. The crew had done their research well; they didn't waste time to linger in the fake looking vases on the first floor. They effectively picked open the lock to the basement – where the _real_ treasures were being kept.

"Captain," Smee whispered, "there is enough gold here for us to last another few weeks," The pile – no – mountain of gold glistened in the dark as the fire lit torches were held towards them. Hook shook his head, "Focus! We want the antique stuff, things with age – they will give much more money. Look for jewelry and small things so we can take a lot!" He ordered.

Ariel stared back at him expressionless. He moved way faster than she had anticipated. The owner and his fat greasy body inched towards her, his breath stinking of onions. "So, you're mute, huh?" He licked his lips, trying to look seductive but failing miserably.

Ariel nodded. The owner stuck out his hand and touched Ariel's face. She flinched at his rough hand, _it was so different from Hook's touch from that night_, she thought to herself. Hook's touches were _gentle_ even though lustful, while the owner's was just disgustingly perverted. His hand moved down to Ariel's neck, lingering on her soft creamy skin.

Ariel stopped herself flexing her claws. She had to _buy time for them_, Hook had told her. She bit her lip in disgust when the owner had progressed his filthy touches to her chest. Her rags were still clinging on Ariel, but she doubted they would stay any longer. Ariel saw his fingernails black with dirt, and wanted nothing to do with the man. _At least Hook cut his nails_, she thought.

"Take off your clothes," The owner gruffly ordered. Ariel bit back a silent snarl. She didn't want to, not in front of this fat ass man. "DO IT!" he ordered again, slamming Ariel on the bed.

Glaring at him, Ariel slowly shook off the clothes, leaving her undergarments on. The owner tensed up. "You've got a pretty good body there, too bad you don't speak. I thought you would be the rough type. It would be hell lot of fun to hear you beg and scream," he snickered. Rubbing his hands together, he pushed Ariel back onto the bed. He planted rough slobbery kisses between Ariel's valley, but she felt none of the thrill that Hook had given her on her first night.

His hand reached for her undergarment. Unhooking her bra, his large hands covered her breast. Ariel sucked in, _why was hook taking so long? _She really didn't want the owner to have his way with her… _Maybe he just left me here. _She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. _No one cared anymore anyway, why would he care?_

Noticing her disinterest in him, the owner burned with anger. He pulled her hair, hissing, "Look like you're enjoying it, you slut!" Ariel was about to bite into his neck, being sick of him and everything, until he lost his grip on her hair. Confused, she watched as he suddenly fell towards the floor, with a dagger on his back.

"No one calls my pet _slut_ other than me." It was Hook, smiling at her with that crooked grin.


	5. Necklace and Lips

_Hellooo :) And here is another new chapter for the series :) _

_I'm thinking of re-writing my really short one shot about Red Riding Hood into a series as some of the readers have suggested._

_But I'm kind of out of ideas for that series! Don't want it to be too cliched! So if you don't mind, please read and review that story, give me some advice on how you think it should go? _

_Maybe a beta volunteering would help :)_

_Read and Review this chap, and happy reading as usual._

_Love, Eh._

* * *

"You thought I wasn't going to come, didn't you?" Hook asked, helping Ariel on the bed. He had carried her all the way from the Villa to their ship. Ariel had been a little too shocked to walk combined with her hurting feet.

Ariel shot him a silent glare and avoided to look at him. _Of course I thought you weren't going to come. No one would come save the identity traitor, not even my sisters. Why would you? I could have handled him myself anyway._ She didn't say anything though. Her notebook was on the table, a little too far away.

To be honest, Hook was feeling rather guilty for having to let her endure all that. When he had thought of robbing the Villa at the edge of the shore he knew he needed bait. According to a few days of their close stalking, the owner's weakness was revealed to be, women.

Being the smart sailor that he is, Smee had suggested they pay a prostitute to do her job, while they go rob the house. This plan had failed miserably, after the women had met Hook and decided they would devote their lives to Hook's handsome face and well-toned body rather than let the fat greasy ass of a man ever touch their skin.

They needed someone who was all right with letting the fat man _touch her_, and wouldn't want _more_ from the Captain. When Ariel's name came to the plan, Hook almost threw the sailor off the ship.

_No one touches my pet_, He had growled. Possessiveness of ownership was a really powerful motive for murder, apparently.

But being Captain of the ship meant having to think more of the crew, and less of personal benefits. Hook had to give in eventually, and when he explained the plan to Ariel, it almost hurt him to see that she was indifferent.

She simply scribbled down, _is that all I need to do?_ And said she would do it.

Soon Hook had convinced himself that she was indifferent because it _wasn't a big deal_. She knew her place well, as a lowly pet, anything her master desired was her order. _And he wondered why he hadn't taken her again since the first night_.

"Here," Hook offered, shaking out of his flashback. Not wanting her to be pissed, he dug out a necklace from his sack. Motioning Ariel to catch it, he threw it to her, in a perfect angle. The necklace was very antique looking. The necklace itself was coated with silver – with a big green emerald as the pendant, and it sparkled like Ariel's eyes. As if there was some powerful curse casted on it, Ariel just couldn't tear her eyes off them. It was so _beautiful_.

_For me_? She raised her eyes and looked towards Hook questioningly.

"What? Yeah, for you." Hook scratched the back of his head. "Apology accepted?" He asked, explaining the reason for giving her such an expensive gift. God knows he was going to give it to her anyway. The moment he saw the necklace in the basement of the Villa, he completely went nuts. He immediately thought of her, and her green eyes, and without a word snatched it into his sack. Smee was commenting on how it would make a good fortune, but Hook dismissed him, saying _such a beauty doesn't deserve to be sold to the black market_.

Ariel nodded. The emerald was almost like a reflection of her eyes; she knew they both resembled the ocean. It had made her feel much lonelier than before. She wished she would let go already, her sisters had left her to sulk in the waves, they wouldn't come back anymore. This necklace didn't just serve as a piece of jewelry to her, it symbolized Hook's return for her… He came back for her, and even gave her a gift. Gazing at Hook, Ariel mouthed to him, _thank you_.

"It's nothing," Hook replied, turning his back to her. He didn't want her to see his face now, even though he knew his olive skin would hide the blushing, he was still _embarrassed_. Never would he think some girl mouthing to him _thank you_ would actually turn him on. His hand moved to scratch his head again, as the pillow hit his back.

"What – " Ariel narrowed her eyes as he finally turned around. She pointed to her neck, where the necklace Hook gave was resting peacefully. The big green emerald really complimented her eyes, Hook was glad he had given it to her. She crooked her head, and mouthed again, slowly, hoping he'd catch her words.

_Pretty?_

Hook groaned. Why did she have to do this? All she needed was to point to the desk and he would have thrown the notebook at her, and she wouldn't need to use the _mouthing thing_. The way her bright red lips moved almost pained him to watch. The bright rose petals opening and closing; gentle like the breeze was blowing past her. He was pretty sure they would be as soft as they looked. He wanted to _kiss_ them so badly, and push her back on the bed and…

"Pretty," he managed, through his clenching teeth before stomping out of the room.

* * *

_In case some of you were wondering why he didn't have his way with her like he could have - it's because he cared about her now :) _

_Read and review. :) _


	6. Whispers and Tears

_Ola, I'm back, Amigos: ) _

_This is actually part I of what I am going to upload today so a certain someone don't need to be too worried about not see their name mentioned up here... :) _

_The second part is where that person has inspired me to write :) _

_By the way, all the facts about Mermaids in this series have been combined by different mythologies and etc, so please don't question "why are the mermaids evil while mermans are gentle?" because I don't know either... :/ _

_Happy reading as usual, Eh. _

_Wait for it! Double upload today!_

* * *

_Ariel, we miss you._

The waves whispered into her ear.

_Come back. _

Ariel sat up from her bed. She slipped off the bed, holding onto the railings, she silently limped to the upper deck, as she did on her first night at the ship. The waves and breezes were gentle; the moon glowed in the dark evening with her accompanying stars. Like her sisters should have accompanied her, through her darkest times.

_Ariel, _the voices beneath called. _Come, we miss you_.

Ariel looked down at the ocean. Her sister's skin glowed like the moon the dark, pearl creamy skin contrasted the rich indigo sea. Their shoulder length hair lacked their previous glamor, but was made up with precious jewels that belong to the ocean king. Though, _none would compare to her emerald necklace_.

_Why have you come? You never come earlier?_ Ariel mouthed to them.

_Talk to us, Ariel, say something_. The voices whispered. Their eyes pleading with false guilt, completely unaware that Ariel had in fact tried to communicate not through means of sound.

_I did_. Ariel mouthed again, but she knew they couldn't hear her, or even look at her. They felt bad for her, for leaving her behind. They had so cold-bloodedly left her to drown in the waves, why come back now? Looking at the glowing jewels, she suddenly understood.

Mermaids were man-eaters, cruel blooded and cold hearted. They were not molded by nature to caress and love. The weaker of the species, mermans were the only ones cursed with tender and love. Ariel must have meant to been an outcast because despite her being a mermaid she always had a _soft heart_. She was the one who was most sensitive of all her sisters (probably the kingdom too) and even so it had always been her Father who had turned to her pleas. The Queen always had too many matters at hand to attend the upset little princess.

_She'll always be Daddy's girl, _Ariel realized.

_Father had asked them to bring her home, in exchange for the jewels._ They weren't here because they _cared_ about her; it was only for the jewels. She should have known.

Ariel felt her heart sank like a dead fish. She watched in silence, as her sisters soon got annoyed of it. Eventually with their tails whirling in the dark murky ocean, swaying with the waves, they headed back home without Ariel.

Only when the salty liquid dripped down to the corner of her lip, did she realized she had cried. It still shocked her how humans could cry. When she was still a mermaid, she could _never _cry. The salty water always mixed with the tears before she ever realized she was sad.

_Being a human is so sad_. Ariel decided. She let the wind kiss her tears dry, but it seemed that the tears never stopped leaking from her big green eyes. For the longest time, she just stood there, waiting for the sun to rise.

Opening her mouth, she tried to sing.

Of course, nothing happened. It had been Ariel's first attempt since she had been mute to try to _make some noise_. She expected nothing, obviously, but it still felt like a sharp needle driven into her heart when she heard the ocean's calmness instead of her sweet singing voice. The soft wind brushed Ariel's reddened cheeks as if to comfort her.

_What use is a mermaid, when she couldn't even sing_? Tears trickled down her cheek again, and she finally let out a sob. She had been tired of pretending to be brave. All those loud talk of _why would someone _care was simply because for one, she _wanted_ someone to care. Throughout her life she had been treated as the _unwanted._ Frankly, she was tired of it. She wanted someone to sincerely care for her. Not because of her looks or guilt or _jewels_.

She wanted to know that she was needed, that there was someone around who _cared_ even if she was a complete traitor to her species or a _slut_. She wanted to throw away all those tiny voices in her head that were screaming _you are a cold-blooded monster who doesn't care for anything or anyone. No one cares for you either_.

Deep down, she wanted to be _loved_.

* * *

_Poor Ariel. Read and Review as usual :) _


	7. Curse and Care

_Here is part two! _

_**Sonia-46** asked in the reviews about why Ariel feels the pain in her foot. In the original story of **The ocean's** **daughter**, when the witch gave her the legs, she also said that every step would result in pain like a walking on a thousand knives... which is reasonable because Ariel did afterall kind of cut open her legs... _

_Nether less, my amigo(amiga?) up there's question has reminded me that maybe not all of you know this so here is an 'explaining chapter'. With a little 'aw' at the end. So thank you **Sonia-46** for inspiring me! Gracias! :) _

_As usual, Happy reading, Eh. _

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Turning around, Ariel noticed a sleepy eyed Hook with a blanket in his hand. She shook her head, refusing to answer.

Hook stepped closer, putting the blanket over her shoulders. "You were trying to sing." It wasn't a question, he stated it as if it was the stupidest thing anyone could even question about. Then he added slowly, "and you were crying."

Ariel snubbed to look at him. Of all people, he had to be the one who had seen her weakest side. Determined to not let her cool melt, she turned on her heel, wanting to walk away from him.

Unfortunately, her foot seemed to have other plans. Maybe she stood too long (she stood there for most of the night after all), or maybe it was simply because of the curse of the pain, Ariel tumbled down, falling onto the wooden floor of the upper deck.

Hook didn't immediately move to her side. He stood there, confused for a while before moving towards her, "I've been meaning to ask you," He lowered himself down and put his good arm behind her back while his other (with the hook) carefully placed itself on the small of her back, cushioning his hook with the blanket. "What's with your legs? You always seem to be dying from the pain or something." Pulling himself up with Ariel in his arms, he waited for her answer.

Ariel shot him a glance. Hook rolled his eyes, "Right, it's going to be a long story. Let's get to the kitchen for breakfast – I'll bring the your book once I set you down."

"Aye Captain, glad to see you early." The cook John gave his greetings before turning to the storage room for apples.

Hook nodded, while setting Ariel down on the bench as usual. He left and returned quickly, with a pen and her leather notebook in one hand. Pushing the leather bound notebook to her; he munched into his fish pie.

_How much do you know about my story?_

"I know about you giving up your voice and tail to the sea witch for those sexy legs, and yet your prince ended up trashing you for another slut. That's about it though,"

_My voice was not my only price I had to pay for my legs. _

"Oh?"

_I had also been cursed by my decision. Tails were something to be proud of as a mermaid, and giving it up was a huge sin. It was basically saying I was no longer a mermaid. As a reminder of who I will always be and my punishment as a traitor to my people, my legs would forever bring me pain._

Hook looked down towards her foot. They looked like they were beautifully sculpted from white marbles and sanded well with the finest sand paper. "They look fine to me," He explained, trying to clarify his intentions for looking at her feet.

_They don't show anything on the outside. But every step I take will feel as if I was walking on a thousand knives. I bleed into my foot and I can the blood but it's never there. That's why it's a curse._

She looked up from her scribbles. Hoping to explain the pain concept to Hook in way he understands – she continued.

_Sometimes the pain is bearable, but most times it feels like the knives sink into your foot, trying to carve out a toe or two._

Hook sucked in some air as he read her elegant script. His mind flashed to when the sword made clean snapping cuts at his wrist. Blood has shot out at all directions, but it was the _pain_, oh the _pain_, that remained in his mind like a pirate scar. He didn't think anything would ever compare to the painful degree of that. And to think Ariel _walked around_ with that pain repeatedly injected to her system _everyday_ was just hurtful – no – haunting.

It still haunts him sometimes, when he feels that his hand is still here with him, rather than a sophisticatedly designed hook.

She was, in a way, so similar to him.

Thinking her story had freaked out Hook, Ariel added another sentence for his sake. _It's not as bad now. I think it's because we are sailing on the sea. It hurts the most when we docked. But I manage it fine when as long as my feet doesn't touch the floor._

Hook's mind went blank for a moment.

"John," he suddenly spoke up, after a few minutes of silence. "No one is allowed to have her feet touch the floor, understood? Have Smee carry her _everywhere_." Before leaving he room, he turned around, as if to emphasis it, "And I mean _everywhere_."

As he walked to his chamber for some planning, he questioned why he had done that. _It was to make up for what I couldn't have_. _No one should have constant pain like that jerking the body_ was what he settled for eventually.

It was not because he didn't like it when she was hurt (at least not by him). It was also _absolutely not_ because he _cared_ for her.

Not even in the slightest bit.

* * *

_I keep forgetting this: I don't own anything! _

_Read and Review :) _


	8. Captain and Crazy

_I'm so happeeeee there have been more reviews lately. I was starting to wonder if people actually read this or they just refresh the pages (which explains my weird views rate -.-) _

_In Response to **odetted99** in the reviews - she was singing Jolly Sailor Bold - mermaid song of ALL TIMES :) _

_And to my amiga **sonia-46** - I'm glad you liked chapter 6. I was going to put the conversation about the legs in chapter 6 but it felt too long so I split it into two chapters and elaborated on that. :) _

_As usual, Happy reading. Eh. _

_p.s. It's a double upload today, too!_

* * *

Hook avoided her for the next few days.

First getting aroused at the _mouthing thing_, now he was protecting her over that _pain in the leg thing_. What was wrong with him? He shook the image of Ariel's voluminous red hair, and her shiny gem like eyes. (And of course her erotic lips but he would never admit he thinks about those.)

He focused on the charts in his hand. The markings indicated that they would soon have to dock, to trade the jewels they have stolen from the villa for money that would buy them some supplies. They were running low on apples, especially if she kept eating that amount she was per day.

His mind drifted back to the day when he rescued (hardly rescue, he had been the one who pushed her into the situation) her from the man.

Her eyes didn't show fear or panic as he anticipated. It only showed determination and maybe a little… _Hopelessness_?

Hook was pretty sure he didn't exactly rescue _her_, but probably recused _the man_. God knows what she could do with those shark sharp teeth and sturdy claws.

The way her claws could sink into his back like cat scratching could sink into the skin… What's a pirate without a scar or two? Maybe he would enjoy it… The soft whimpering bites on his shoulder, and rough kisses planted at his chest. His hand would smooth her fire red hair, and his lips would peck her buttery skin. She would be silent the whole way, of course, but he would make sure she felt it _all_. The warm caress and pleasuring waves… His hands roaming around her thin fragile figure, he would make his moves soft and gentle…

_Wait, what?_

Just what on earth did he do? Did he just… Imagine a whole sex scene with her that would obviously never happen? And he even imagined _her_ actions during their little _get together_. God, was he going crazy or was he simply turning into a complete pervert?

_Focus_, he tapped his hooked hand on the map next to the charts. They had sailed for another week or so along the coastline. The closest town that offered a good black market was only another week away. Hopefully she will last without eating apples and stick to other fruit for a few days.

_Planning ahead is so tiring_, Hook sighed. Usually this was not what he would be doing. It was usually Smee's job. As the most trusted crewmember of the ship, the planning and keeping the ship in order was his job – Hook as Captain just gave orders. But since Hook had assigned another job to him… Well, the Captain's job seemed more _captain-y_ lately.

Hook decided he had done enough _captain-y_ jobs for the day. He walked down the to where the kitchen was. It was already noon, and he still didn't eat breakfast yet. "John, fish pie as usual –" he started, then saw Ariel seated on the edge of the table, dangling her long marble sculpted legs – in a very seductive way.

Ariel showed him the note she had written days ago. _Where were you?_

"Uh, Captain stuff." Hook mumbled. He started to regret giving in to his laziness. Maybe he should have gone and completed the charts, as a good Captain would have done so.

Ariel sniffed. _Liar_. She knew he was hiding from her. She stuck out her tongue. It was childish, but she hadn't done it for a while already, and she missed being able to tease him. _Are you going back to your "captain stuff" this afternoon? _She questioned, tapping her pen on the stained notebook.

"Maybe." Hook looked away. Why was the fish pie taking so long? Maybe he should take the fish pie with him to the planning room.

_Can I come?_

"What?" Hook choked. "Why? It's really boring, and there's nothing to do there." He tried, in vain, to convince Ariel.

_I'm curious to what a pirate does. _She pouted. _It's boring here. Mr. Smee doesn't let me go anywhere and you're not here so I have nothing to do_. She batted her eyes. Hook still wouldn't compile. Ariel tried again, making sure he was facing her, Ariel parted her lips, and mouthed, _please_?

She knew. She _definitely _knew that it was his weakness. Hook gave in.

"Fine."

That's it. Hook declared to himself. He was officially crazy.

* * *

_You may be wondering why my updates are so frequent lately! _

_It's because school starts tomorrow and I have a feeling I wont be able to upload as much as I would like to when school starts... :( Plus I was promoted to photography head in the magazine I work for so that's alot more stuff for me to handle too :)_

_Read and review :) _


	9. Sexy and Sketches

_Part 2 of the upload today. _

_This one is more focused on Ariel because the previous ones were dedicated to Hook. _

_By the way - any twilight fans here? I just watched part two and I am disliking Bella more and more... (sorry) Poor Seth, he should have a happy ending with someone outside the series. (Being in China does have its downhills - like not being able to watch movies right when they come out. Stupid censorship.)_

_Happy Readings, Eh._

_Before I forget: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! _

* * *

_Sexy_, Ariel decided, would be the word to describe Hook.

The way he moved around the room, muttering words too low for her to hear, was almost pulling her in like a trance. The way his white shirt hung to his body when he raised his arm to pull something off the shelf, or the way the shirt clung onto his shoulders… It was almost too beautiful for words – no – too _sensual _for words.

Ariel lay on the sofa, not sure what to do but just look at him even though she had came here to do _avoid_ doing nothing. Like lazy cat, she leaned back onto one arm of the chair, while her legs dangled on the other arm of the chair. Holding her leather bound book in her hands, she started sketching random things.

An red apple.

A green necklace.

An elegant hook.

A heart shape. (She crossed that one out soon.)

"I thought you were here to do _something_."

Ariel shook her head. _I'm here to avoid doing nothing_, she scribbled on another page, not wanting to ruin her sketches.

"You're still not doing anything. Being lazy on the chair doesn't mean equal to doing stuff." Hook responded, putting the reference book back onto his shelf. "Are you drawing?"

Ariel nodded, but her eyes not leaving the book.

"Mermaids draw?" Hook stopped what he was doing and took the loveseat across from Ariel. Talking to Ariel seemed much more interesting that studying about the waves so they don't crash into a whirlpool or something.

Ariel nodded. _Mermaids usually just draw humans. _

"Why?"

_In colonies of mer-people that only contain mermaids, they capture human males to reproduce. And they also have a very controlling ranking system. Mermaids of higher class will stalk a human of their choice, and send the lower class to capture and bring back. So in a way, drawing is only for the powerful ones._

Hook had to fight his laughter. "Is that your way of showing off to me that you're of a high social class?"

Ariel stuck out her tongue in response. _Why? Do humans do it for different reasons?_

"We also have ranking systems but being a pirate kind of puts us out of that system. Drawing doesn't exactly apply to that system. It's more like an entertainment. Some kings and princes use portraits of women as a way to find their bride –" Hook paused, realizing what he said when he looked at Ariel's grinning face. "Hell – we do the same things. Except we don't eat the bride of course."

_Of course we're similar. Our ancestors were human once too_.

"Yes, to think all they had gone through for their tails and, whoops, little mermaid here decided that she'd change it all for a pair of legs. Oh the irony." Hook watched as Ariel's face washed with guilt. _What am I doing? _His face must have soaked with guilt as well, because Ariel suddenly turned her frowning face into laughter.

Not exactly – she didn't have the laughing sound, but her mouth turned up at the corners, and her eyes twinkled with happiness. It was the first time she had actually _laughed_ at something every since she'd been on the boat.

_If you're going to feel bad for what you say, why do you say it? You're so strange, Hook._

"Not as weird as you, you silent laughing creature." Ariel continued to smile as he rolled his eyes, giving up, he stood back up to go back to his reference books. She found that she didn't mind his teasing as much as she did before. Now she found it almost… _Comforting?_ She liked being around Hook. He didn't treat her like Smee did, like a fragile piece of glassware. Or like Prince _trashing _did, something that he took for granted. Or her sisters did, a complete _weirdo_.

Hook talked to her as if she was his equal, he didn't fear to make fun of her, or insult her. And even though sometimes she could tell he was clearly annoyed, he would still answer all of her questions in detail. He fueled her curiosity of the human world.

Maybe it was that trait of him that she found _sexy_. Or maybe it was just because he looked _really _good in that white shirt.

* * *

_Read and Review :)_


	10. Dress and Hug

_Hello my amigos :) I am back :)_

_I saw from my mail that quite some people have recently added this story to their following list, I am so happeee! _

_Thank you so much :) OH and this being one of the very first fanfics I have written, it reached a 2000 mark :) _

_I hope it continuessss to grow! _

_And you know what goes here: Happy Readings! Love, Eh._

* * *

"That's not how you do it," Hook commented lightly, as he sat on the loveseat across from the bed where Ariel was sitting on.

Ariel sniffed a little. It _looked_ so easy. After watching Smee do it, she wanted to try so herself. Apparently she was not talented at all, and worse of all she didn't like the fact that Hook was good at this. Smee had mentioned that the Captian was one of the best on the ship. Defeated, she threw the dress to Hook, giving him the _fine, you do it_ look.

Chuckling a little to himself, he picked up the torn dress. "You know, I only know how to do this because my family used to be poor and couldn't afford new clothes. It's not supposed to be a man thing, women are supposed to know how to do this." He paused, smirking with his eyes mocking her, "apparently not all women are talented in sewing."

Ariel simply glared at him. She _was_ sorry that she had torn the dress. (It always amazed her how they had women clothing even though there were no women on the ship). Ever since her arrival she had been borrowing the clothes and she did feel terribly sorry for ruining something that was not hers. When Smee offered to sew it back together, the delicacy and elegant steps of sewing amused her.

It was like a glimpse of a new world she had only heard of but never seen. In the Ocean kingdom, their clothes were merely large shells that covered the inappropriate parts that were not allowed to show in public. They did have many choices for jewelry, but as for clothing, that's just for humans.

When Ariel stayed at Prince Eric (or Prince _trashing_)'s castle, Ariel was first introduced to the concept of clothing. But even then, she was never exposed to the unique precise making of the clothes. What amazed her most, was the time and patience it required a person to do these things. Smee had given up half way, explain that _it takes too long_, and he _didn't have patience_.

That was when he mentioned she should go to Hook for help. Hook was a man who would give everything in and not back out until he got what he wanted, the stubborn-ness in his personality forces him to complete the sewing in the best way he can.

"So tell me, how did you rip your dress from your ankle to your thigh? I remember this dress was an ankle length one." Teasing her, walked over with the white dress to sit on the bed, so he could see what Ariel was writing.

_It got caught in the metal railing and I tried to pull it away. Then it ripped._ Feeling guilty, she added, _I'm sorry_._ I should have been more careful with other people's clothes_.

"Oh it's fine." Hook replied, pulling on the tread. "Clothes need to be worn after all, not locked up in the closest."

_Whose clothes are these?_

Hook looked away. He smiled sadly, "Milah's clothes."

It almost hurt to look at Hook. His eyes suddenly clouded with sadness, the usually glowing with mischievous sparks died. Ariel knew she shouldn't ask, heck she already had a faint idea of what's going on, but the curiosity got the better of her.

_Why are you so sad about her?_ Ariel knew she must have been frowning like a prune. Her eyebrows must have created so many knots that could strangle a snake. Hook laughed.

"It was a long time ago, a monster killed her… I have been on the hunt for the monster ever since."

_You love her_.

"Yeah. Something like that, I think." Hook laughed dryly. "I'm not even sure what love really is." How could a coldhearted pirate ever understand what love is anyway? They steal, they kill, and they _lie_. Men of the sea, their life belongs on the sea, would any women ever leave their hearts to one that's irresponsible, violent and always away?

It hurt more to watch him laugh at himself. Without thinking, her hand reached out to Hook. Ariel's thin arms wrapping him tightly, she wanted to comfort him. Watching him sulk in his own little world _hurt _so much. It was like seeing a proud dragon lose his fiery breath; it was like watching an eagle lose his wings. Watching something so strong and powerful losing its spark, watching Hook hurt, _hurts_.

_It's ok,_ she wanted to say, _I don't know what love is either_. She knew he would never be able to hear her, but she hoped her hug would help.

Shocked, Hook was speechless for a while.

"Thank you." Hook muttered into her hair. Suddenly realizing the awkwardness, Ariel turned around, not looking at him. Her face was burning red like her hair as she scolded herself. _What as I doing? He looked so sad… And I just couldn't help myself_… _That's no excuse, Ariel!_

Hook chuckled to himself. _If you're going to freak out, then why do it?_ Pulling her attention back to him, "Hey, I fixed your dress." She reached for the dress and pulled it over her underdress.

Instead of the long tear, it was replaced with a beautiful slit from the ankle to thigh. It looked like the same dress, but it gave off a more revealing vibe. Ariel was confused.

"I just figured since you've got such nice legs, why hide it? You did give up a lot for it, so why not make the best use of it?"

For the first time since leaving Prince Trashing, Ariel was glad she had legs.

* * *

_I don't own anything! Read and review!_


	11. Songs and Awareness

_Hello, I am back! _

_Below is a message for Guest, who reviewed but sadly didn't have an account so I couldn't PM this to him/her! :/ Other readers, please ignore this and move on :) _

_As usual, Happy readings. Eh. _

_Dear Guest who reviewed my story:_

_I'm sooo sorry my story didn't work for you. I didn't know that this was looked down upon, and if this didn't keep up to your expectations, I'm sorry :/ I think you have a point there, and I agree with you, rape should not be considered appropriate. However the reason I started it off with rape was to mainly focus on how Ariel has lost hope - maybe I should have used another way, but being a newbie writer I am - I see other writers use this method so I had just copied it! And I have to confess, the Hook I have in mind is rather out of character... I should have mentioned that in the summary._

_Thankyou for telling me though, your suggestions have been taken in thought seriously. And by the way, I was never going to make this a sappy happy sorry where Ariel goes 'oh you like me? cool. I'll like you back.'. She is going to bring up the rape issue when the time comes! _

_Sincerely, Eh. _

* * *

The ocean sang her lullaby to Ariel as usual. She was no longer haunted by the words from the maidens of the sea, but her heart still earned to be a part of the ocean. Ariel's time on the ship has been entertaining, even fun, but _there's no place like home_.

So there she was again, creeping out of the spare bedroom in the middle of the night, sitting on the upper deck, and looking up to the sparkling sky. It was a clear night; the late wind has gently pushed the clouds away, giving the stars their chance for a full glowing late night's show.

Opening her mouth, she sang to herself. Nothing came out, as expected, but it was no longer as painful as it was. Simply mouthing the words, she swayed to the tune in her head.

_Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay._

"What are you doing?"

_Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again._

"Are you singing?"

Feeling stupid to even have to answer him, she eyed the intruder, Hook, and nodded with a look of annoyance. Why did he always show up out of nowhere?

Hook, who had left the bed for a night stroll, sat down next to Ariel. He didn't know why he chose tonight. It was as if something like the sea was calling to him, asking him to head out to the upper deck. "What are you singing?"

Ariel pulled out her leather book. It has been filled with scribbles from their conversations. She flipped to a new page and wrote, _Jolly Sailor Bold_.

"Ah, mermaid song of all times." Hook smiled. Of course it was this song, why did he even doubt it. That explains why he was pulled out of bed. Even if she couldn't make sounds, she still lured the sailor captain to her. Maybe it was his weakness for her sensuality that made him so vulnerable to her spells.

Ariel ignored Hook. She continued to sing her song in silence.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold._

A soft breeze blew past the upper deck. Ariel's hair danced along, and tangled and swirled. Like a flaming fire, it danced fiercely in the night. Her silent song, hanging in the darkness, continued to ring.

_His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go_

Maybe it was that moment, when the stars shone like her eyes, and the moon smiled upon them, and the waves crashing gently onto the boat, the boat swaying softly to her tunes, that Hook realized, she was _so beautiful_. He like the way her hair was messy but so sexy. He liked the way her soundless song grasp his heart's desire. He liked the way her eyes were the same shade of the necklace. He liked the way her presence simply meant everything. He liked the way she makes him feel crazy.

He must have been crazy anyway, because he slowly admitted, unwillingly, but still firmly, that he liked… He liked her. He liked mermaid Ariel.

Ariel's soundless tunes continued to go, and her song has reached the last verse.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold." Hook sang.

_What?_ Ariel narrowed her eyes in disapproval. _My song_. She wrote. _I get to sing it._ She could be so childish at times like this.

"I know the song too. Believe it or not, I can sing. You can't even sing." Hook teased, admiring her pouty face. He can't believe what he was thinking, _he sounded like a sappy lover boy_, but he thought _her angry face was cute_.

_Fine_. Looking away, she started to sing the song again, with Hook's voice ringing in the background.

* * *

_Song lyrics are from devianart daddysgirl13._

_Read and review please! _


	12. Mermaid and Pirate

_I read the reviews and I thank those who defended my work in response to the review Guest posted... ;) *tears up* I love you guys :) _

_I'm glad despite some opposing views on this story, there are also those who like it. :) Naming lauren and sn-46 3 Amiga, gracias. :) _

_So here is another chapter. Here is a chapter that is a little flash back that give more depth to the story (I hope). I did alot of background on Ariel, not so much Hook... So here is one in case any of you were wondering... _

_Happy reading, Eh. _

* * *

Who has heard of a pirate who could love before? Pirates were coldhearted creatures, like the mermaids. They steal, they kill, and they lie. Pirates live on the sea, with no attachment to the land; they were independent men of the sea. They need not such ordinary things like _love_. In fact, Love only pulls on their back leg, making them fail in their career.

_Love _to pirates was weakness. Having a loved one brings one down. It was an unwritten motto for pirates.

And that's why Hook was an exception. When he met Milah in that run-down little cottage, with her good for nothing husband, it was as if he knew what his purpose was. No, it wasn't to steal or kill, it was to rescue princesses from difficult situations.

"_Take me with you_."

_Okay. _

He fell in love with her, or so he thought he had. Did he? He wasn't really sure. She was definitely something that was important to him, because when she was killed by that no longer useless husband, Hook was enraged. Never had he felt in his life so angry with someone before. He wanted to slay the monster to save the princess, like those inadequate Princes in those _sappy_ fairytales.

Milah wasn't a princess, obviously, but she felt like one. She probably thought like one too, her dresses were always puffy like ball gowns, as she swirled and laughed in that high-pitched note. Hook was glad he saved her, he felt like he was not just a cold-blooded monster. She made him feel different.

Maybe the reason why he hates the monster so much was because he resembled who Hook originally was, before he met Milah. Deep down, Hook knew he was a monster – just the same as the monster who killed Milah. The only difference between them was Milah. Milah chose to be with Hook. Does that not make Hook more human? Of course, loving was wrong, Hook knew it all along, he was a pirate, he was not meant to love, but he ignored the voice in his head.

He opened his mouth to take a bite of the forbidden fruit called love.

Evil will always defeat Sanity, the sword had shrieked. His wrist snapped off. His hand, the one that held Milah's face, forever separated from him. Strangely, Hook didn't hate the monster for doing so. Under the mask of revenge, Hook felt that maybe he deserved it. That was his punishment, for wanting to love, to be loved, to experience love. To taste the sweetness of love.

As they say, pirates were not supposed to love. They were too detached, too lonely and too loveless.

Pirates don't love. Yet, Hook does.

Was that what made him so drawn to her? The fish? They were so similar, both experienced love when they were not supposed to. Both were meant to be cold hearted, and yet both strayed from their carefully arranged paths. Both were also soon separated from the warm sunlight of love.

His punishment was his hand, while hers was her legs. The forbidden fruit of both parties brings them so much pain, which makes them think, was it that necessary? Love, was that worth it?

He would say yes. What Milah brought him was something so powerful he would never forget. It's wrong, he knows, as a pirate, but he doesn't mind.

She would stick out her tongue, and reply with a disgusted tone, _no._ What type of fool would think love was worth it? Betrayal once is enough, why would any fool return to it, in hopes that this time it would differ in result?

His optimistic view on love contrasted her hopeless tones. She was the mermaid who loved and never believed in it again. He was the pirate who loved and believed it to be the only savior of lonely souls.

What an odd pair.

* * *

_HAHA I HAVE TRICKED YOU._

_this chapter has no plot at all. :) Those who have been waiting for Ariel's "Are you crazy? I don't want to date you." scene - you're gonna have wait. *I have writer's block* Ideas? PM me! _

_Read and review! _


	13. Swords and Invitations

_Hola, I am back from my writer's block (i've still got it, but this is what i came up with during the writer's block)_

_BIG SHOUT OUT TO **sonia**! (hearts) I LOVE YOU. :) thanks for PM-ing me about your LONG LIST OF IDEAS. I love you!_

_About this chapter - it's probably the cheesiest one i've wrote yet, but it has to come because it's a bit like a transition chapter. Hook feels a little Out of Character (he sounds like a sappy lover boy)... Well in my opinion, he's the way he is because inside he's actually a totally different person... Oh well. _

_Happy reading, Love, Eh._

* * *

Smee sighed as he tried to balance the swords on one hand while the other tried to hold Ariel. _This was so not safe_. Smee could already see Hook's disapproval crashing all over him if he dropped either object. He could already imagine is face, annoyed, _what are you doing, Smee?_

Ariel pouted as usual when Smee held her. It wasn't that Smee was mean to her; it was that he treated her _too delicately_. She was priority, but so were his duties, and they often collided, example would be a time like this.

Smee really needed to put the swords back in the room, but it was time for Ariel to eat lunch as well. Ariel had protested that _I'm not that hungry, _and _I can go by myself_ but Smee insisted no.

So there they were, Smee trying to juggle everything at once. Finally, as he moved down the stairs to the kitchen, his leg got caught at the railings. The pants tugged him; Smee lost his balance. The swords flew out in all directions, like a firework; Ariel slipped out of his arm at the same time…

_Ah, shit. Captain is going to kill me_… Not only did he drop one object, he dropped _both_. He hopped Miss Ariel wouldn't suffer too much from the fall, she was so fragile and breakable… Smee's face hit the floor.

Ariel watched as the floor reached for her. _Oh this is gonna hurt_. She shut her eyes and waited the _bam_ to sound.

It didn't. What happened was strong arms cradled her in a princess position, and Ariel smelt the familiar scent of ocean winds. Did that sound clichéd or what? Hook may be a pirate, but he really did _save_ Ariel from kissing the floor.

Hook narrowed his eyes at Smee, while gritting his teeth at the same time. Thank god he wanted to check on her before he went to his planning as usual. If he hasn't stop by, Ariel would have given her first kiss on the ship to the dirty floor that hasn't been cleaned since who knows when.

And he _really didn't like that_.

"What are you doing, Smee?" Yep, Smee was right, Hook really did have that annoyed look on his face.

"Captain!" Smee looked up, apology filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I had too many duties to attend at a time and I wanted to be time efficient."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Excuses! Excuses! And a bad one too!" To be honest, Hook wasn't angry at Smee for dropping the things. After all, it was _Hook_ who had assigned him to be Ariel's caretaker… what angered him was that Smee was so careless he risked Ariel in order to be _time efficient_.

"You're dismissed from helping her from now on, since you are so busy." Hook ordered, as Smee stood up to gather the swords. "You can return to the duties I set for you before you were her caretaker. I will take care of her myself since you are too _busy_ to." He law down the law.

There was no room for negotiation when Hook was like this, Smee knew him too well. "Yes Captain."

"Very well." Hook nodded, as he carried Ariel into the kitchen. Setting her down on the stool, Hook reached into the basket and fetched the last apple of the ship. He smiled apologetically. "Last one, sorry."

Ariel shook her head, indicating she didn't mind. Parting her lips, she bit into the fruit. Even after all this time, Hook always admired her when she ate the apple; it was so sexy he couldn't stop staring.

Noticing his stares, Ariel slapped his arm, shooting him a glare. _Why are you staring at me like this?_

"Ahem," Faking a cough, Hook scratched his head. "It's a jolly good day today, huh?" Desperately trying to avoid her questions, he threw out the worse icebreaker in human (or let's just say living thing) history. Hook almost mentally kicked himself. _What are you doing?! _It's been a while since they have spent time together like this ever since his awareness of his feelings towards her, so yes it was awkward! But! _Did you really have to choose that question?_ He knew his feelings towards her, but that didn't mean he wanted her to _know_. Would she dismiss him because of her previous encounter with the prince?

He wanted to show her that love could be different. There is not just betrayal; there are _good_ kinds of love too…

Ariel just did her usual silent laugh. Thankfully she didn't read minds like some other weird mythical creature did. Seeing her indifference, Hook relaxed a bit more. He decided to bring up a question he had been saving up for a while now.

"Um, you know we're going to dock in a few days."

Nodding, she continued to eat her apple, savoring every bite.

"Will you be, eh, let's see – interested to come with me?"

_What?_ Ariel dropped her jaw.

Hook did too_. Why did I bring this up! Her reaction is… this is a bad sign!_ Trying to save his throw, he put on his mask, "Last time when you went it wasn't a very good experience. So I figured I'll take you this time as an apology, you don't have to think too much into it. I'll make sure you don't have to walk, of course… "

Ariel put out her hand to stop him. _I look forward to it! _Her eyes sparkled with curiosity_. _It's been a while since she has been to a town or anywhere like that. _Thank you for inviting me_. She smiled again.

What's with her these days? Ariel seemed to be always smiling and laughing these days. Well, Hook was glad that she was enjoying spending time with him, maybe that's all that mattered. At least she agreed to go to the town with him.

* * *

_You can throw apples at me for this one. It was pretty chessy right? _

_*hides* I'm sorry! _

_Oh and I'm happy to say I think i've lured a reading to join the Hook Ariel ship. :D :D ACCOMPLISHMENTS. MWHAHA_

_Read and review. :/ _


	14. Market and Flowers

_Hello my loved ones :) Here comes a new chapter!_

_As reply to a review I HAVE NO IDEA how long this will be. I have the general outline, but the plot bunnies (yes i use that term - i know it's bad) keep multiplying and I keep adding scenes. Now it's a huge family of plot bunnies. :/ _

_By the by, I try to PM all reviewers who write more than 'good chapter' to express my thanks :) It's just something I do, aren't i nice :) haha_

_Happy readings, Love. Eh._

* * *

People, goods, karts, food, _apples_, everywhere!

Ariel's face beamed at the long forgotten sight of markets. She had been to the town markets with Prince Trashing before, but that was so long ago. And her final memories of him weren't pleasant, therefore for the longest time; she had locked it all away into a box deep inside her heart.

Today was different. _Hook_ brought her here (carried actually). She sat on his strong arm while her arms circled his neck for support. Her long legs showed from her white dress that Hook had mended for her. The white fabric clung to her skin, and danced gently in the soft morning breeze.

Ariel was glad she was with Hook. People tend like handsome fellas (as they called it). The shopkeepers often complimented on what a kind lad she had found. (Ariel being mute and Hook still caring for her). She did get compliments too, what a brave girl, being so disadvantaged but still strong enough to come out and see the world. Ariel shied away from those people. There's no way _she_ of all people _was brave_. She knew in a way by staying with Hook, she was hiding from the pain and fear of her past. Maybe she will gain courage someday to face it, but today was not the day.

Some jealous shopkeepers (those with heavily applied raccoon make up and exaggerated large hoop earrings) asked Hook why he would spend time with a _mute_. Those keepers, Ariel found it funny, that Hook replied with a disgusted tone, _"a mute is much better than a pig_".

Of course, that had led them be chased out of the store, but Ariel didn't mind. When she went with Prince Trashing, everyone was so focused on being on the good side of Eric; she never got to experience any of the _normal_ daily events that happened around here. With Hook, she saw old married couples arguing over the smallest things and getting over it a second later. She saw small children running around and apologizing when they bumped into Hook. She saw old men with beer who whistled at her and cowered away when Hook gave them a death glare.

She was so curious of everything, and Hook didn't shield her away like Eric and Smee did.

They had spent a good morning exploring the city, with Ariel's sweet looks, the two were getting quite a lot of free things. ("Here's an apple for this sweet lady!" and "Kind lass, I will give you this flower. My gift to a beautiful woman.")

"Do you want anything to drink?" It was a fairly sunny day after all. Hook didn't want his fish to be too dehydrated and turn into fried fish or something.

Shaking her head, Ariel pointed to the shaded area of the lake. She just wanted to rest for a while. Understanding her intentions, Hook carried her over there. After setting her down at the edge of the concrete linings next the lake, he sat down next to her as well, his sack full of things Ariel found interesting.

The scenery was picturesque. Willow trees behind them provided enough shade, the leaves dangling and swaying in the wind. Cool clear water rippled as Ariel dipped her feet in them, relieved as the pain died down. Hook picked up a small rock, and threw it across the water, one, two three. It dropped and sunk to the bottom with a 'blob'. He picked up another, one, two, and three. Like his heartbeat, the rocks hit the surface in a steady beat. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice his feelings. Would it be one heartbeat, two heartbeat, or three heartbeats?

Ariel reached into Hook's bag and pulled out a big red flower. Sniffing the sweet alluring scent, she kissed the petals. Slowly, she tucked the flower behind Hook's ear. Watching his confused expression, she laughed.

_Pretty_.

Hook shook out the flower. "Flowers are for women." He tucked the red flower behind Ariel's ear. "Pretty woman." Touching the petals, he smiled, "If only the flowers were green, they would match your hair."

_There are no green flowers_.

"Oh you'd be surprised. One of the good things – there aren't many – of being a pirate is to see the wildest and weirdest thing any other human has ever seen. Trust me, I have seen green flowers."

Intrigued by his stories, Ariel listened eagerly, as Hook talked about his previous adventures. The ones with flying fairies, an annoying girl who goes by the name Wendy, and the green large lizards called crocodiles… She wondered if Hook was her _green flower_. Wonderful and yet it was impossible.

_Wonderful?_

Was Hook _wonderful_? He may be good looking (_maybe too good looking_ for that matter), and kind (taking care of her and all), but he was still a pirate. Can pirates be _wonderful_? He lived on adventures, thrill and desires. Ariel was pretty sure she had faced enough of those for a lifetime.

Yep, he was her _green flower_. Only because _there are no_ _green flowers_.

Suddenly understanding their relationship and how it could never reach something she craved; Ariel looked off to the distance. The market was not far away, but it seemed to be much less lively than before. The shopkeepers moved their carts away from the central road, leaving a wide empty space enough for an army to cross. A white horse started to emerge into her vision. The scene… It seemed so… _familiar_.

Then it hit her, _oh crap_. It was a royal visit. And guess who was on that damn white horse? _Prince Trashing_.

* * *

_I am going to put this out here before people start throwing things at me : YES I STOLE THE GREEN FLOWERS LOOK BETTER IN YOUR HAIR LINE FROM BLUE BLOODS. I thought it was cool that both Bliss and Ariel had red hair... haha. Blue bloods belongs to Melissa De La Cruz, so that was not my original idea. _

_Another thing is that I have added my long awaited PRINCE TRASHING :) We'll see how it goes. I think odetted99 before has mentioned something along this line so it's getting there - in case you waited for the encounter!_

_Read n Review (my ANs are getting longer... -.-)_


	15. Pirate and Prince

_And I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, but things have been so crazy lately I couldn't squeeze out the time to write!_

_No worries, I haven't forgotten about Hook and Ariel! :D_

_Happy readings!_

_Love, Eh._

* * *

_Damn! _Ariel cussed in silence.

She quickly took her foot out of the water, trying to stand up properly; she pulled Hook along. Oh how she wanted to shout, how she wanted to yell. There was no time other than now that she wished she had not traded her voice away. _I was such a fool_! She gritted her teeth in regret.

Completely confused, Hook helped her up. It must have been too long since she stood by herself; he quickly reached for her as she soon tumbled towards the floor. "What's wrong? Why the hurry?"

_Let's go!_ She climbed onto his arm. _Go!_ She ordered. Why was she so foolish in agreeing to go into the market? More importantly, why was _he _here? Wasn't his palace like – what- far away? What was he doing here?

Watching Ariel argue with herself was rather interesting, but Hook didn't want to enrage her. He swiftly pulled his bag up, and started to walk fast towards his ship. He knows she's talking to him; he can feel the soft warm air brush past his cheekbones. He could imagine her lips so close to his skin – she leans closer, soft petal lips briefly touching his sun kissed skin….

"I can't see your mouth so I don't know what you're saying." He blurted out, stopping himself from imagining any more scenes.

Ariel huffed. _He's here! The good for nothing prince!_

"You're still talking, but I still don't know what you're saying, so – _damnit! _Where's my ship?" Hook's jaw dropped. He was sure he docked the freaking ship here, right here. Where did it go? It was a freaking ship for god's sake! There's no way it could have been _blown away_ could it?!

He dismissed all the crew members to enjoy the day for today so they could head into town and do whatever they like, so naturally no one was on the ship… but that hell doesn't mean the ship would just fucking _disappear!_

He put Ariel down, and walked around the docking area. _Where is my freaking ship?!_ He was going to go crazy any minute now! SHIP!

Hook grabbed the closest innocent bystander with his hook. "Where is my fucking ship?!" He hissed, with his narrowed eyes, his tone harsh and full of foreign sounds. The boy shivered with fear.

"Um… Shipppp?" he dragged the word out. "I don't know! The royal guards said it was illegal docking! They took it! I have no idea where it is!"

Hook felt his anger rise. "You-"

"Let the innocent go!" A voice called in the distance. "You filthy pirates, thinking you can harm innocent on my watch? You're so ignorant that it is bliss!"

_What?_ Hook turned around. He noticed probably the most ridiculous group of horse riders ever. It was a small group of men on horsebacks, most of them on grey horses and accompanying one white horse. The white horse master was wearing an extremely long cape; with gold trims lose, flowing in the gentle breeze. His outfit was also extremely white and gold – gold buttons, and buckles, along with white silk suit and pearl white leather shoes. What the heck, did he think he was in a drama? What an obnoxious outfit!

Ariel gave a gasp.

"You must be the captain of that pirate ship?" The man on the white horse demanded the answer. His eyes never met Hook's but rather seemed to avoid him with his head held high, refusing to look down.

"Do you have a neck problem? That would explain why someone with such expensive ugly looking clothing won't have eye contact with me," Hook hissed.

The man laughed, still holding his head high. "I am no fool, you pirate mutt. By maintaining eye contact with you, I will dirty my eyes, and that is not a thing a man of my high stance should do,"

Hook almost choked laughing. Moving quickly, he slipped onto the white horse, holding a small pocketknife to the man's neck.

"Look at me."

The man finally did. The knife rested on the hollow of the man's neck, and Hook was glad he finally got the respect he should have gained without terrifying him.

The grey horsemen all seemed to react at the same time; they reached to their waists and pull out swords. "Do you know who are you raising your knife against, pirate?"

"No." Ariel wanted to scream and shout, but the curse was blocking her voice from reaching Hook. _Stop! Hook! What are you doing? He's the…_

"He's the prince, you filthy pirate! Let him go!"

"Prince?" Hook turned to look at him. The man raised his head a bit more, as if to show his royal-ness. "You're a prince? What - do all princes dress in such ridiculous costume?"

The prince narrowed his eyes. "This is no costume, fool. This is my royal _suit_." He replied in a high and dignified voice, which would have been a good scene to see if only Hook wasn't half clinging onto this white horse along with a knife on his neck.

Hook stuffed another laughter. "Are all princes like this?" He directed this to Ariel. "Was your prince a nut job like this –"

One look at Ariel, Hook understood it all.

Ohhhhhhh shit. He's not just a prince. He's _the prince_, the one who left Ariel for the good looking but slutty princess. Hook's grin froze on his face. It all makes sense now, why she so desperately wanted to leave the market. She must have seen him from far away.

What was he doing? He should be taking her with him, far far away from this good for nothing prince. But of course, he had to have a knife on the prince's neck and now they are never going to be able to avoid the awkward encounter.

"I said, let me go, pirate – wait, Ariel?"

* * *

_Read and Review :D_


	16. Ship and Ariel

_Hello! :D I here with a new chapttterrrrrr :D :D _

_I'm not really sure what this one is about... It just HAD to go in here! _

_Let's welcome Kristy267 to this story - she wrote ALOT of reviews -.- heh heh :D_

_On a side note - I did write another song fic that is Druna (draco and luna) so if you're interested you can head to my profile page and check it out! (Though I will be taking it off soon because I put in lyrics and that's not good...) _

_Oh well. Happy Readings,_

_love. Eh. _

* * *

Prince Eric froze.

_Is that… Ariel? _

Her white flowing dress danced as the wind blew past her, bringing some of Ariel's ocean-y smell to his nose. _Or was it because they were next to the sea?_ Her flaming red hair still glowed with passion and fire, almost making the red flower in her hair invisible. Her blood stained mouth still soft looking as before, and green eyes still loving as before. On her neck no longer sat a pearl necklace he once gave her, but a big green antique emerald necklace…

_Something like a pirate would wear_.

"Ariel?" "Is that Ariel?" "The prince's old friend?" "The one that tried to murder the prince before his wedding day?" "She's a traitor!" The grey horsemen's gossip flooded Ariel's ears. _Stop!_ She wanted to scream. _I don't want to think about it!_

"Seize the traitor!" They all targeted her. Swords clawing in every direction, Ariel wanted to run, but her foot was hurting too badly. She couldn't do anything, and could only glare when the sword rested upon her neck.

The grey horsemen pulled Ariel towards the white horse. "Let the prince go, or we will take her life, pirate!" The sword, like a wicked snake, danced around her pale creamy skin. The edge of the sword so slow to her neck, Hook could almost vision the red pouring out.

"Leave her alone!" Hook hissed, refusing to give up his ground. Why did he bring her along? Why? If she had refused to come to the town market with him, and stayed on the ship, nothing like this would happen. _It was his fault_.

He let the prince go.

Prince Eric pushed him off the horse. When was the last time he was treated so lowly? Hook grimaced, but didn't object. She was top priority. "Let her go!" Of all things, they took her as leverage! She was definitely his one weakness! _Damn love and all that crap!_

"Now back off slowly!" The prince ordered. Controlling the horse, he led it into a slow trot, off to the opposite direction. "Stay there, and your boat will come… In exchange for her!"

_What?_ "No, she comes with me!"

"Do you think you have the ground to make deals with me?" Prince Eric smirked. "You move, and the sword goes and slashes her neck!" Running his hand through the dark slick hair, he continued, "she did try to _kill_ me, and I am the _prince_. So I have the right to do whatever I want with her,"

_Ship or her? _Hook's fist griped tightly around his fingers, his eyes searching for her expression.

Ariel was surprisingly calm. Her sea green eyes merely sparkled with determination. She knew the day would come after all… She just regretted that she hadn't been able to spend more time with everyone… _Stay_, she wanted to say. _Your captain duties are more important_.

And so Hook did.

He watched as the fiery red head was dragged along with the horsemen and that stupid, conceited, self centered, ugly looking, annoying, senseless, toad-like Prince Trashing. He wasn't sure if he should chase after them. Her look was so determined. _Stay_. She had ordered.

His foot planted to the ground. People walked past him. The sun settled down, and started crawling back under the horizon. The bright orangey background of docks made Hook's tan face redder than usual.

_Or was it because he was angry?_

Moments passed. Finally, in the distant horizon, a big ship docked. It was her, his ship! Hook snapped out of it, and dragged whoever was trying to hand the ship over him off the ship, he ran into his chambers, and shut the door. He didn't want to see anyone, hear anything.

He was so angry that he could be steaming eggs on his forehead. His brow creased more knots that it had ever been.

_Why am I so angry?_ He wondered. Was it because he was angry at himself? Or angry at her? _Who did she think she was, sacrificing herself? Stupid fish, stupid women! _People were right about love being only a pull on the leg; _she definitely is a pull on the leg! _Moreover, why did he _agree_ to do what she wanted? Since when did he become _her minion_?!

It must have been those eyes, with such firmness and fortitude that he surrendered to. Those cool green eyes, bathed with such wisdom, that he listened to.

The crewmen started to come back. Several of them knocked on his door, but he refused to answer any of them. The night was getting dark, and Hook could hear Smee cooking for the crewmen. _Would he bring an apple to her room, and be saddened to find out she was no longer there?_

Giving up, he pulled on a heavier coat for the night. Touching his special hook, Hook jumped off the ship, and slipped into the dark murky night to become a knight for the night.

* * *

_Next chapter will be about what happens to Ariel and Prince Eric after they leave! :)_

_Read and Review, lovelies! :D_


	17. Brother and Jealousy

_This is going to be a bit of a disappointment for some of you... :D_

_Oh well, read on and find out. I do feel that this relationship is better than the cliched thing everyone is thinking of... :DSee if it SHOCKS YOU! _

_Big thumbs up for kristy267 because she reviewed again! love you girl :D and Sonia who reviews quickly as usual! _

_After a long Hiatus period on this story due to my writer's block - my muse is finally back with me! _

_So I will have loads of interesting plots again - hopefully. _

_Guess what goes here? Yep, you got it._

_its: Happy readings! Love. Eh._

* * *

"Sit." He commanded.

And so she did – not like she had any other choice to be honest. At least the horsemen were wary enough of her that they held onto her arms at all times – and that made walking easier. She crawled onto to the pale white sheets. The room was fairly luxurious, with golden edged wall papers in a pattern of tacky roses. It looked like another other room in Prince Eric's palace. Ariel suddenly missed her old wooden walled room back at the ship.

"You still can't talk?" Prince Eric sat down across from Ariel, in a golden chair that had cushions with rose patterns. It had been long since they had seen each other - _might as well start off nicely, _Prince Eric decided.

Ariel nodded. The horsemen tossed her a notepad and a pencil. Oh how she missed her leather bound notebook back on the ship. Ariel picked the notepad up, and scribbled down some words.

_What do you want with me?_

Prince Eric laughed. "A little bit uneasy - are we?"

The horsemen laughed along. With a raised hand to dismiss the horsemen, Prince Eric grinned mischievously. "Well, we are man and woman, in the same room. There's even a bed right where you're sitting. And we are_ very alone._ There's hardly anything that cannot be done, is there?"

Like a red paint stained paintbrush dipped into a cup of clear water, the red blush spread out on Ariel's creamy face. _Surely he cannot mean…_ She suddenly felt very afraid. She had only _done it_ once, and it wasn't even a good memory. Ariel cringed back onto the bed.

"Look how afraid you of me!" Prince Eric laughed again. "If you're so afraid, why did you come along with us willingly? You could have let your pirate come to your rescue." Eyeing her with new interest, Prince Eric continued, "You've found something you want to _protect_, haven't you?"

Ariel wasn't sure what to respond. She just looked into the distance. Did she feel like she should protect Hook? Try to give him less trouble? Those were two very different things. _Did I… _She wondered_, do it to make him safe or do it to give him less work?_

Watching her deep in thought, Prince Eric chuckled softly, as if in a little bit of relief."You've changed a lot, Ariel."

It hurt to watch Ariel's eyes dim like the day when he told him that he was going to marry another. He never felt the type of emotion Ariel felt for him, and sometimes - he felt like maybe he deserved the stab. When he saw her on the street today, Prince Eric's mind never clouded with anger. It was only a feeling of remorse - that he should have never let her felt he _loved _her. He never wanted to hurt her, but by protecting her like her older brother and not being able to return her feelings - he did, hurt her, eventually.

Ariel was no longer the soft fragile girl he found on the beach, she was strong now, and could support herself. _My role as a brother would probably end here_, Prince Eric thought to himself, teasingly. The pirate must have saved her from her heartbreak... Maybe he was a little jealous - like a brother would be jealous of his sister's new boyfriend.

While Prince Eric thought in silence, so did Ariel.

It had been long since anyone called her Ariel in a tone like this. Hook never called her name and Smee always held a little more unneeded respect when he called her "Miss Ariel".

She pointed to the same sentence she wrote on the notepad. _What do you want with me?_

Prince Eric leaned back into his golden chair and made up his mind. "Nothing, really."

_What?_

"I just wanted to piss the pirate off," The corner of his mouth struggled to suppress his immature smile. "He cares for you a lot, and I suppose I was little angry at how disrespectful he was to me."

Wide eyed, Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was here… because little Prince here decided he wanted to piss off Hook? Not because she tried to kill him?

_You're not angry?_

"What?" Prince Eric stared dimwitted for a second. "Oh." He recalled their previous encounter in response to him choosing the slutty princess over Ariel. "Aw, no, she was a heck of a princess anyway. For a while when I got married to her, I wished you would have really killed me. The only thing good about her was the sex. She was getting on my nerves too much anyway."

Eyeing Ariel with what he thought was seductive, he continued, "I kinda wished I married you instead… Look what a fine woman you have become!" He raised his eyebrows and haughtily looked at Ariel's exposed upper chest.

_How immature!_ Ariel's elegant scribbles squished into a mob of angry swirls.

"Yep, immature and devastatingly handsome," The prince carried on, "That's me, Prince Eric – now currently single." The prince boasted, "Of course, I am extremely kind and forgiving too – for forgiving a certain mermaid who tried to kill me because she was jealous of my old wife…"

The Notepad hit his _devastatingly handsome_ face.

"Ok, chill," Prince Eric took off the playful mask. "Really, it was like a little revenge plot – I'll let you go after you spend the night here – just to get him on his edge a little."

_You promise to let me go tomorrow morning?_

Prince Eric had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Women, always asking questions! Yes, of course! I will let you go to your pirate tomorrow morning! You guys can have your hot heated silent sex tomorrow – you'll just have to wait tonight!"

_We don't have sex!_ She wanted to yell, but she couldn't so she threw a pillow at him instead.

"Violence is not allowed in the palace!" He hissed playfully, and ducked behind a pillar. Escaping from there, he dashed for the door and lingered for a bit. Grinning like a five year old on his first day to the museum, he repeated, "No sex tonight!"

Another pillow hit the door. The room was in complete silence after the door closed with a loud thud.

_We don't have sex. _She repeated stubbornly, the message directed at no one.

* * *

_Tell me! were you shocked?! :D Who knew Eric was such a jealous bro? :D _

_Obviously, Ariel knows now - but HOOK DOESN'T. Let's see him cat fight for Ariel over nothing! _

_Read and Review! _


	18. Fights and Truths

_I'm glad that most of you reviewed to say that you liked my big twist! _

_*hides* Actually Prince Eric's characteristics are based on my step brother (yes he does check out my ass and tells me I look sexy in skinny jeans - sigh). And in case any of you were wondering - he is just as self obsessed as Prince Eric is. _

_Anyway - new chapter here!_

_Happy Readings, Love. Eh._

* * *

The arc shaped moon hung lowly in the dark mysterious night. The shadows of the tree danced sensually in the chilly wind. It was late, really late. Most of the people had long gone to sleep, but the lone figure hurried with ultimate determination to recuse his princess.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what do you want?" The guard in grey armor demanded, with their swords and shields rose high. No one usually visits the long forgotten palace that belonged to the royalties. He must be targeting the prince – as he is staying here today.

"I am a traveler," with a thick accent, he replied. "I am here to come retrieve something of mine," with that, Hook grinned and stuck out his hand. Twisting one of the guard's hands, the sword dropped onto the floor. With a swift kick, the guard fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Tell me," Hook leaned down, with his hook angling in a very dangerous angle to the guard's throat, "where is the red haired girl?"

"I don't know…"

A twisted arm did the job.

The guard hushed in pain, "on the third floor, room to the left!"

Hook let his lips tug a little smile. "Useless guards." He commented softly, and made a note to himself to bring that up to Prince Eric when he beat him crying on the floor. _Immature prince and an immature security system, fits_, he supposed.

Sliding past the gates and avoiding the other guards, Hook dove into the night like a vulture with a focused prey.

He wanted to hurry to her as soon as possible. He couldn't believe he made the foolish mistake in letting them take her. It was shameful – a captain of the ship couldn't even take care of his pet.

_She was his,_ and he carelessly let another steal it away from him.

Throwing those thoughts to the back of his mind – he focused on the task at hand. Slipping up the stairs and into the room to the left, he hurried inside. He made a mistake once, he wasn't going to make it twice and let her go…

The light turned on in the dark room.

"Fool!" It was that extremely self obsessed bastard's voice.

Hook spun around, narrowing his eyes. "You tricked me, you son of a bitch."

"Aw, let's watch the language around here, okay? And I'm the son of a _queen, _you son of a..." Prince Eric paused to find a suitable word. "Whatever, 'fair is foul, foul is fair', who said only pirates may play dirty?"

Hook noticed the guard with the twisted arm behind the other grey armored guards. "Well played," He admitted. "Not so useless guard and security system, after all."

"Appreciated."

"Enough with the small talk," Hook hissed, "Where is she?"

"Oh I don't know – where is she?..." Prince Eric grinned, "Let's see – Oh right!" Eyeing Hook specifically, he continued, "In my room, asleep."

Anger clouded Hook's eyes. His felt the fire rumble in his chest, and he lunged towards the Prince with his fist held tight. He knew she should be keeping control of himself… but that bastard – _how dare he touch her?_

He could image her delicate arms having blue-black bruises from his attack, and tears stained face no longer glowing with happiness. He knew he hurt her once, and he knew it was his fault… But how dare anyone, _anyone other than him_, try to make her sad again?

The prince ducked easily. He seemed to have signaled the guards to not to interfere. Prince Eric stuck out his fist, and with a swift move, punched Hook in the gut.

"Much too angry to fight properly," He teased.

Hook stammered back, pulling himself together, he ignored the pain in this stomach. Charging towards the prince again, he made the effort to aim at where he was trying to hit.

With a quick paced continuous attack, Hook managed to bruise Prince Eric's left cheek and upper chest. In the process, he ducked several of Prince Eric's dangerously calculated punches.

"Prince –" The guards tried to help their master.

"No," Prince Eric managed to spit through his gritted teeth. _He's a much better fighter than I thought he was…_ "I'm done with him." He wiped the blood on his left cheek. Raising both hands above his head, Prince Eric surrendered. "You're a better fighter than I am,"

"What?" Hook was still in fighting mode, his fist gripped tightly.

Prince Eric laughed a bit more. "Chill, she's next door, asleep but I didn't touch her."

Relaxing, Hook eyed Prince Eric cautiously. "You didn't touch her?"

"Nope." Prince Eric found a chair and leaned on it, seeming to release the pain from the punches Hook had successfully planted on him. "I don't see her that way,"

"You don't?"

Prince Eric wrinkled his nose. "You two are so alike! Both have to ask loads of questions before being assured of something! No, I didn't touch her, and no, I don't see her that way!"

Hook let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not… _Did he just insult her and said she wasn't attractive enough for him to see her that way?_

"Now go – leave before I change my mind and get my guards here to beat you to death." Prince Eric waved his hand to dismiss Hook.

Hook allowed a smile small to play on his lips. "I'd like to see you try, Prince Eric." He started to move towards the door –

"Wait – I didn't catch your name." Prince Eric would remember the name and hunt him down if he found Ariel to be heart broken ever again…

"Killian Jones, I'm a pirate."

"I know, now sod off."

Hook wasn't really sure what the Prince was all about – he seemed a little off. However, he wasn't the one to object when Prince Eric finally released him to find his little princess.

"Gladly."

* * *

_Read n Review My lovelies :D _


	19. Wounds and Kisses

_Gasp! They changed the font for the website! ... _

_Okay I haven't been updating because I was busy writing a story for Eric *yes thankyou I did get that idea from you*_

_And well my brain has been too occupied by Eric and his love (name to be revealed later on!) that i honestly haven't done anything for Ariel and Hook yet. :D_

_Oh well, here is what I came up with and I think you guys will like it._

_Happy readings! Love, Eh._

* * *

The loud racket next door woke Ariel. _Must be those girls Prince Eric has brought to the palace with them_…

Pouting her mouth in disgust, she turned around in her bed, restless. She really wanted to rest early so she could return to the ship, _to Hook_, early tomorrow morning….

The door opened suddenly.

_Wha – _

Her angry protest was greeted with a bear hug. Wide eyed and shocked, she was speechless (not that she usually had anything audible to say). Some random stranger stomped into her room – and hugged her! And to think she thought prince Eric was a little crazy!

Then Ariel recognized the leathery smell of the jacket, and the smell of the ocean on this man… _Hook?_

"I can feel your lips moving, but I really don't know what you're saying – so I'll just assume you called my name okay?" He chuckled; Ariel felt the soft rumble in his chest… Her stomach churned.

Hook held on to Ariel tighter. He couldn't risk seeing her face now. And chances are – she would want to talk to him – and Hook wasn't sure if he could withstand the temptation of her petal soft lips… To not just kiss her right there, right now.

Oh how convenient – they're sitting on a bed too.

Refusing to let his mind stray there and cause really awkward moments, he let her go. "Let's go ok? I'm tried of this freak place –" He made the ultimate mistake in giving her one look.

The moon shone brightly like a cat's eye in the dark sapphire night – and the rays of the moonlight hit Ariel's face, highlighting how green her eyes were, and how soft her lips looked… Her skin so pale and fragile, thin like silk, and so delicate. Her usually everywhere red hair seemed to be tamed and lay quietly by the sides of her small face.

And the fact that she was leaning forward gave Hook a wide view of her upper chest… And _that_ was so not helping.

Spinning around quickly, Hook dashed out of the room. He could feel his face grow hot, and his blood moving around his body quickly. He knew this feeling – it came to him every time she did something luring.

_What is wrong with her_? He angrily thought. Did she do these things without knowing they would turn him on – or was she playing around with him… Hook had never felt so foolish before. He used to be able to control his urges, but when she was around him…

Hook noticed that Ariel never came out of the room.

_Damnit! _He cursed. He forgot that she couldn't walk.

Calming down his nerves, he walked back into the room. Cautiously, he searched her face for signs of hurt. Thankfully, there were none – maybe some confusion, but definitely not hurt.

He sat down beside her, and held out his arms in a cradle position. "Come on, let's go?" He offered.

Ariel stretched out her arm, but paused. Her eyes widened again, with a look of disbelief, she touched the corner of Hook's bleeding mouth.

_You're hurt?_ She asked, crooking her head to the side. Worry washed over her face. Ariel didn't like the fact that he was hurt. _Did something happen on your way here?_ If Eric had hurt him – Ariel decided – she would go back into that room and –

"No, nothing." Maybe Hook he was slightly ashamed that Prince Eric didn't really _fight_ him or even try to properly fight him… It did make his knightly act seem less significant that he wished it could have been…

It hurt to watch the red life liquid drip out of the corner of his very seductive mouth, Ariel decided.

Hook hadn't even noticed he was bleeding. Instantly, the metallic taste of fresh blood washed into his mouth, and the small-stung sensation was felt on his sore cheek. Ariel's soft fingers lingered on Hook's rough face. The pad of the thumb fumbled over the broken tissue, as if to ease away the pain.

Feeling slightly more comfortable that he should be, having Ariel caress his face, Hook grabbed her hand away.

The instant his hand held hers, it was as if an electric wave hit through them. His hands so big, covered her small one completely, the rough sensation against the delicate one. His eyes locked onto hers, the green glowing like cat's eyes in the dark. He knew this was going to go downhill…

Hook swallowed.

Her lips were there, just there. A little dry and chapped now, but nether less still very soft looking, like two petals waiting to bloom. The rosy red flower waited their blooming season, in the creamy white snowy skin.

They looked very… Kissable.

Hook couldn't stop it. His actions moved faster than his mind. Using his Hook to pull her chin to his face, he leant in.

"Screw this," He mumbled under his breath.

Before Ariel could protest or even figure out what was going on, his lips touched hers, cutting off her words. And well, he kissed her.

* * *

_Yes they kissed! yay! _

_Now read and review to show me how much you appreciated that. :D_


	20. Kisses and Rejections

_Hello my lovelies :D I think you must have been waiting long for this one?_

_Well don't worry, this one is one of the best I have written so far (I think). (Spoiler Alert: THERE IS NO SEX here)_

_I did take some of your advices as you will see in here :)_

_Just.. Happy readings, ok? Love, Eh._

* * *

It was slow at first – really gentle. His lips a little rough and her usually petal lips a little chapped, rubbing against each other, created an unusual sensation. It's like walking on the beach barefoot, it is a little lumpy, uneven, but not an uncomfortable feeling… It felt… soothing…

It wasn't her first kiss, obviously. Though, she noticed the difference. Hook's kiss was much… comfortable? It is as if his kisses were coated with honey, a taste of sweetness combined with faint cigarettes washed over Ariel's sensations. Was this some type of… drug?

Her mind was blurring. _I should push him off… _She really should… Her head was getting dizzy, oh she wasn't thinking straight anymore. Her fists that were originally balled up relaxed. Her knees weakened. The throbbing pain in her legs dimmed down… She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of calm.

Hook wasn't aware of what he was doing to her. His hand snaked up the small of her back without him realizing. Tangling itself in her wild flaming hair, his fingers tugged onto her hair.

Ariel felt the pull. It was not awkward… It felt… _nice_. A soft silent sigh escaped her lips.

The pace suddenly changed. Hook's mind reacted on its own, her movement must have alerted him. Applying more pressure, he angled his lips in another position. Slowly, but firmly, he sucked onto her bottom lips.

_! _Ariel's eyes opened. Her shock caused her mouth to open a little. Using this fully to his advantage, Hook snaked his tongue in. His lips suddenly hungry for hers, he drank her in. The friction would leave bruises, but he was too caught up in the moment to care.

His hand left her hair, and went to her neck. Holding her head in place, he brought Ariel closer to him.

Hook didn't know what was going on, oh how his mind was in a daze. The moment his lips touched hers, though, he knew, that his lips, his hand, his body, _his mind_, ached for hers. He ached for her as if she filled out an empty part of his lonely soul at sea. Though the thin white dress he had modified for her, Hook could feel her body, oh so close to him. So smooth and perfect, like a Persian doll, delicate and easily broken. Like a red flower, awaiting to be plucked…

The red flower let her lips be bruised, touched, damaged. Ariel let Hook's hand discover the small of her back, as she enjoyed the forceful yet intimate kiss. It wasn't something she had experienced before. Hook always introduced new things to her, things she had never seen nor felt before…

Suddenly, she stopped.

Images and short clips of their first night together hit her like a falling comet. His face, now Ariel remembered, showed nothing of love nor care… _It was only lust_. Is that what he wants now? _Again?_

She tensed up. The throbbing pain returned. Her relaxed fist balled up again. _How dare you,_ she bit hard on his lips, _how dare you use me again? _The metallic taste of blood crawled into her mouth. Her mouth felt murky, the honey and sweetness long gone and replaced by a salty flavor.

"Ouch!"

Flexing her arm, Ariel forced her hand to move. A quick and swift move, thought she didn't why it was so hard to do so, she slapped Hook on the cheek.

The slap brought Hook back in reality. _Shit! What am I doing? _He cursed himself, and searched for eyes for any signs of forgiveness.

There were none.

"Damnit," he cursed, "I don't know what came over me, and I'm sorry that I kissed you, but – " _I think I love you_. He wanted to say.

Ariel couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear what he had to say to his defense. Would it be _you didn't resist, so…_

She hurriedly pressed her hands to his lips. They felt hot and warm. Ariel could still feel the sensation on her own lips. _Why?_ She wanted to ask. _Why would you do such a cruel thing? Why would you want to use me again?_

_I was starting to trust you_.

Ariel probably didn't notice, but in the corners of her dim green eyes, salty water started to leak. And they slid down silently, to the corner of her heated sore lips.

* * *

_Tell me, how did ya like it? Good? No? _

_I actually did some research (in kissing scenes *hides*) before writing this. _

_Read and REVIEW PLEASE? _

_and Sonia, you always reply so fast :) Cookie for you. _


	21. Foolery and Silence

_Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well i have my reasons! I was hoping I could post my Prince Eric's story at the same time was this chapter but the story turned out much longer than I thought it would be! _

_And I felt bad for not putting anything up, so here is what I have written for this story. _

_Happy readings! _

_Love, Eh._

* * *

She refused his offer to carry her back to the ship.

Hook looked back every few steps, making sure she was limping behind. It hurt to see her like this, but he knew he didn't have the permission to help anyway.

Ariel didn't try to communicate once on their way back.

Hook knew better than to make conversation.

The crew all knew something was wrong. The usual cheerful Miss Ariel was now gloomy and always shut in her room, while the usual boastful captain was silent and shut in his studies.

Even Smee swallows back words when he puts down meals at Hook's desk. He always goes and leaves in silence. Smee notices more stacks of planning completed and placed neatly at the edge of the table every time he enters. More reference books spill across the floor like broken glass.

Hook buried himself in things he wasn't interested in, so he could heal his bruised ego. Not that he was angry with Ariel, _oh how could anyone be angry with her?_ It was only that he needed some time to deal with his feelings – so he could calm himself before letting his emotions take control again.

He underestimated his feelings, the irrational side of him. He thought he could suppress them… He was too weak to, and he let it hurt her.

Ariel tries to be tough, they all know, but underneath the tough battle wounded scales, lay the flesh of a vulnerable girl, who has yet to learn the reality of the world yet. Hook couldn't believe he let himself dig a hole through her scales and into her flesh, and hurt her.

If only he could do things over. _If only he could_.

If only she could do things over, she would have never let herself fooled. Ariel threw a white pillow across the room. She knew she would regret it later, how she would have to crawl back onto the floor and pick up the pillow then put it back on the bed. And repeat the process again, but at that moment, she didn't care.

_How could I be such a fool_, fooled into believing he _cared_?

Men were all the same, creatures that thought with their lower bodies. They put on a charming smile, a smiling face, _and they fool you_, _oh they fool you!_ He brings the flowers, the dress, the necklace, and all gifts that he expects to be paid with the body. It was not a gift, _you fool_, it was business, which was to be paid off later!

She was merchandise after all, she recalled. A product, to be sold, and now sold to Hook, himself! _What a fool_! _Pretty little fucking fool_! Ariel called to herself. _All you are good for is being pretty, so you can be treated like a fool_.

Ariel thrashed about, she threw the white dress across the room. She threw her leather bound notebook that she rarely used anymore across the room.

Then she crawled off the bed, and sat next to where the book lay. Slowly flipping through the pages of the book, she read to herself the one sided conversation.

_Most of us do, but I like fruit more_._ My father said royalties tend to like fruit more anyway_.

She recalled the apple he gave her. It was green, _oh so green_. Green with disgust, the colour of puke. Apples were the fruit of poison, foolery. And she had accepted it, like _a fool_! Ariel could still remember the sour sweet taste on her lips, the fresh crunchy touch and the sweetness of the juices of the apple.

Ariel could still remember the heated, desired, sudden sensation of his _kiss_.

As much as she hated to admit it, she liked it. It felt so, so real. For a moment there, she believed that he cared. Though, whom was she kidding? Who would love a monster like her? How could she believe that he cared for her?

Why did she feel this way? Why did she feel betrayed?

_He is just using you, Ariel!_ After this, _he had never came to see you or ask how you were! _Though, why was she feeling so disappointed? Did she expect something?

A flicker of metallic light reflection caught her eye. She leaned over to pick it up. It was simply designed metal object. The curve was in a perfect oval shape, and she could remember the touch of it, the night she first arrived.

Ariel threw the hook across the room. Her emotions were like objections in the room, all shattered all over the place, _she was so confused_, oh so confused.

Why did she care? She was a mermaid, the heartless one!

The heaviness of her neck burdened her. The mirror hung lowly on the wall gave the answer. She looked into it, a swollen eyed girl who washed her face with salty tears looked back. Her untamed hair knotted everywhere. The green eyes lost their usual sparkle, just like the green gem that hung at her neck.

The truth hit her like an epiphany. At that moment, or really, she knew all along, but never wanted to think or admit it.

Even though he did all those things for, he didn't love her. Ariel understood now, that all he ever wanted was her body, after all. Hook didn't love anyone, Ariel understood now, she thought he loved her, and so she believed in him, and slowly loved him, but she was wrong.

And all this time, she was in love, with someone who never existed.

_What a fool_, Ariel muttered, and threw the necklace across the room as well.

* * *

_Read and review please! It's called this title because in this chapter, literally no one speaks. :D_


	22. Cat and Fish

_Hi! I am back!_

_ I have been completely missing because I just really don't know what to write! And thankfully, after watching the Great Gatsby, stuff came to me (which really hasn't got anything to do with the move at all) and I found motivation to write again! _

_And no, they don't get together in this chapter either. _

_Happy readings, Love, Eh. _

* * *

Hook tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk.

He hated people who were _late_. And this buyer, who said he could pay a lot, was late. Hook didn't care much about chivalry, but being on time, was one of the few rules he stuck by.

Smee noticed the captain's annoyance, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort him. Smee always felt respect for the captain, because he was different from the other pirates. Even though he was a pirate, it felt so that Hook was a little warmer, a little more with heart than the others. That was the reason why Smee followed him, and why most of the crewmembers followed him…

But now, they knew. Hook was a pirate.

Almost all of the crewmembers were in a sour mood, and the voices of protests were so loud the meeting had to be held in town, not on their ship. Hook couldn't believe the first meeting held outside of his own territory was because of a subject like this.

He knew if she stayed long, he would try what happened with her again. And Hook didn't want that, he didn't want her to feel what she felt before… Living with a pirate is dangerous, and unrewarding… He should have known better, after Milah, how could he have thought even for a moment that things might have been different?

_Who would love a monster?_ He knew the crew thought badly of him now, thinking he was after all, a cold one… What could he have done then? Let her continue sulking in that small moldy room, and refuse to eat anything? Let her continue to throw things across the room, and then when she falls asleep at night, enter the room and pick up the things for her?

"Sorry I'm late," The buyer wore a dark gentleman hat, with a high-class suit and a watch that shone with dark diamonds. His voice was rasp like he had just drunk a bottle of wine, but it had that dangerous edge to it… Maybe Hook was just imaging things because he couldn't bring himself to like him.

The buyer was surprisingly young though, perhaps even a year or so younger than Hook. A man of such a young age could gather up enough treasures to pay the price… _He must be very well off_.

"Why, sit." Hook gestured the seat in front of him. They were in a private corner of a dark alley bar, with candle light lamps and soft cushion chairs. The walls were created with red bricks that became the backdrop of the shadows dancing in the candlelight.

The buyer thanked him, and sat down, his hat still on his head. "So, I hear you have a merchandise that fits the descriptions." He leaned back in the chair, crossing his lean long legs that looked even longer in the suit.

"Not exactly what you want, but I have the feeling you approve of it."

The buyer chuckled. "Interesting. Tell me about it,"

"She's a little different, not so much as the usual type… She's got no tail, nor can she sing."

The buyer shifted a little in his seat.

Hook continued. "But I assure you, when you see her eyes, she is no doubt a daughter of the ocean. And she is only in this state because of a curse, she most definitely can be healed if you wish so…"

"Interesting." The buyer repeated. The long fingered hand moved towards his head and softly, he took off his hat. "Well I think I would have to see her first before saying anything, but I think we have a deal." He put the hat down on the table, and looked towards Hook with an intense emotion of approval.

"The name is Chester." He smiled a one sided smile. Chester looked almost like a grinning cat, with those amber eyes. Though Hook would have to admit, he was rather good looking even to him. _Why would a good-looking man, with a lot of money, agree to incomplete merchandise?_

Pushing the questions aside, he shook the hand Chester held out. "Me name is Killian."

"Very well," Chester nodded, and put on his hat again while standing up. The tall lean figure started to walk out the bar, but before he left, he turned around. "May I see her tomorrow?"

Hook could fell tension rise in his body, and all parts of his body screamed "no!"… But all he could do was nod. "Of course."

And there it goes, Smee let out a sigh. They've done it.

They've sold off Miss Ariel.

* * *

_First two people who review and tells me the name reference to the new male character's name, I will send you a cookie. _

_(it's a preview of the prince Eric story :D) _

_Read and Review :D_


	23. Deals and Reassurances

_Hello all :D _

_I am back with another Chapter - I think it's because I haven't updated for so long - most of usual readers have left! :( So little reviews on the last chapter!_

_Ah well, the correct answer from the last Chapter is the cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland :) Congrats to **Tigmeyers** and **Kristy267** :) Please check your DocX Connections and accept my invite so I can send you the story :) _

_And oh well, we shall continue with the story._

* * *

Chester, Hook decided, was a very strange man.

He arrived the next day late noon, when Hook almost thought he had called their deal off. His suit still dark as night and eyes still bright like the moon, he smiled a signature side grin, and nod his head once as a greeting. "Why, it's such a lovely afternoon," he said, twirling his hat in one hand.

"I didn't think you were going to be this late when you said 'tomorrow' last night," Hook leaned on his boat at the dock. He realized he was starting to get even more annoyed at the sly sneaky man.

"Oh why the sour face?" Chester simply teased, "I just couldn't get up early enough," he explained. "Now, where is she?"

Hook led Chester into the lower deck of the ship, and ignored the dagger glares thrown at him by his own crewmen. Who would have thought, that they would despise it so much when Miss Ariel was leaving?

Ariel lay silently on the white sheets, her already ashen smooth skin blended in with the sheets. Her bunch of fiery red hair had long lost their fierceness, and dimmed down like a glowing splint. A flicker of green flashed and disappeared, _why is he here now? What does he want?_ Ariel shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the familiar figure. The girl who used to be burning with passion and life now lay lifelessly like a fish waiting to be guttered.

"She sure looks like a fish," Chester commented, while shrugging. "Well, a dead one at least," He added, a little disappointed.

Hook tensed up. He didn't like the way Chester put it. "She's just tired, don't talk like she's not here," He hissed through his teeth.

"Well, then, if you say so." Chester moved swiftly, like a cat on the branch of an old tree, he stopped before the girl. "Hello love," he greeted, eyes turning into thin lines of a new moon.

Ariel opened her eyes. Very close to her face was the brightest pair of amber eyes she had ever seen. Sharp facial features framed the man (or was it boy?) fairly well, and the way his mouth turned up at the side gave off a dangerous vibe. However, unlike the thrilling type of danger Hook gave her, the man in front presented her a feeling of a life threatening danger and an atmosphere of mysteriousness.

_Who are you?_

She didn't even move her mouth yet, but Chester already smiled deeper, his grin wider. "Excuse me for my tardiness, milady." He stood up and took a deep bow; creases forming in this jet black suit that made him look even leaner and taller.

"My name is Chester, and I am a collector of all things fascinating. And I find you, very fascinating." _A very vague explanation that he gave_, Ariel thought. Though, he didn't seem to be lying.

Ariel didn't bother to move her mouth. _Are you here to buy me off him?_

"Him?" Chester chuckled. "Have you two got into a fight or something?" His eyes forming a thin line of crescent moon shape again, "How _interesting_. And yes I am here to buy you off him." Leaning closer to Ariel, and his soft moist lips almost touching Ariel's ear, he continued, "I promise I will treat you well, my little goldfish."

All this time, Hook stood there, watching the two communicate in a way Hook could not understand. _What was this? He could understand her without her telling him?_

_Who is he?_

Chester turned around at the moment, almost as if hearing Hook's question. A startled Hook tried to keep a straight face, but really, this Chester collector was starting to creep him out. Chester, however, let a smile play among his lips, and gestured to door, "Outside, shall we?"

Ariel watched at the man in suit and her pirate walk out the door. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, no matter how hard she tried. _Was Hook finally selling her off for money?_ She sighed a little, and remained in a sleeping position on the bed.

Chester closed the door behind him, just like a real gentlemen. His long fingers scratched at the doorknob, and locked it tight. Hook swallowed a little, it wasn't that he was afraid of him – oh he was a pirate for god's sake! – But because of the abnormality and unknown mysterious vibe around him. _Just who is he_?!

"You were correct," Chester began, "She really is a _damaged good_."

A wave of guilt crept into Hook. _Did me mean_…? _Certainly he couldn't have been able to tell that just from their little contact previously, could he?_ Hook swallowed hard, but remained silent.

Chester continued, "but the goldfish has grown on me," He grinned. "I won't pay a lower price, don't worry. I'll take her as she is with the same price I had previously offered."

"I see," Hook nodded. He paused for a while, not sure if he should remind Chester of the agreement they had earlier…

As if understanding Hook's worries, Chester reassured him, "Of course, she will be kept in a safe place with lots of things to entertain her. I am a collector of unusual pets, not a collector of jarred meat."

"… Thank you."

* * *

_Read and Review please :) It helps me get motivated! :)_


End file.
